


We've Gone Astray

by RGBStar



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, and other stuff, and yet not at all, these two are bold, things are getting spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGBStar/pseuds/RGBStar
Summary: "Do you like it when I touch you like this?"Natsuki's face lit up in the sweetest shade of cherry, "Dummy, why do you have to bring this up now?" Honestly, this was embarrassing enough being on the girl's bed like this.





	We've Gone Astray

"You can't make it?" 

"I'm tired from that stupid Calc test, those word problems were crap." Natsuki felt the sudden urge to toss her calculator in the trash. 

"Alright, guess it'll just be Sayori and I today." Monika sounded way happier about that then she should have but those two were so adorably sappy with each other. It made you want to go to the dentist with all the sweet talk going back and forth. 

"Well then I-" Natsuki tried to hang up but Monika clicked her tongue. Damn, so close. 

"Did you know that Yuri called out sick a few minutes ago?" 

"Oh r-really?" She failed miserably at trying to keep her voice even. 

"Yeah, she said she got a really bad headache but she was fine in English. In fact, she was smiling practically through the whole period. Odd, right?" 

"Yeah that's weird." 

"Uh huh, well have fun and don't stay up too late." She could almost feel Monika winking at her through the phone. 

"Bye Monika!" Natsuki blindly tossed the phone away as if trying to rid herself of the very girl. 

Well, the teasing was going to be brutal, especially since Monika would most assuredly let Sayori know. Whatever. Natsuki grabbed her jacket, retrieved her thankfully unbroken phone, and left her house without so much as a second glance. 

Leaves crunched under her shoes, a mix of frosted golds and reds. Maybe Yuri would have thought up a deep philosophical poem about death or something. Hell, maybe she already had one ready to go for Monday's meeting. 

Stepping up to the door, she knocked on the antique mahogany with the equally fancy door knocker. Of course Yuri had no doorbell, always had to be extra like that. The mahogany swung open and her girlfriend's everything practically pulled her inside the house. 

\-----

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" 

Natsuki's face lit up in the sweetest shade of cherry, "Dummy, why do you have to bring this up now?" Honestly, this was embarrassing enough being on the girl's bed like this. Her shirt bunched up around her collarbone and shoulders to give the other better access. 

"You hate it?" Yuri seemed to wilt at her words, her fingers faltering on the other's skin. 

"N-no! I-I like it a lot, h-h-happy?" 

"Very much yes." There she went, acting all smooth and confident as if the last few months stuttering through their relationship didn't exist. It annoyed Natsuki in the beginning to be the only one still unnecessarily flustered but it made her happy to see Yuri so comfortable around her. 

This kind of love, they'd only been dating for a few months now and Natsuki didn't think she could ever let go of it. Hell, she'd only just worked up the nerve to ask such an intimate thing of Yuri. If not her girlfriend's hands on her skin, she's sure she'd punch anyone else. 

"Aaah! N-not there!" Natsuki arched away, unable to escape that intoxicating touch. She wanted this and yet at the same time it was torture. Why did her girlfriend get to be so good at this? 

"I'm sorry! You're just so sensitive..." 

"Am not!" She shot back despite knowing very damn well that she was in fact sensitive. 

Yuri dropped it, not wanting a fight to break out when they were in such a private position. There had been too many times they had both argued over the most meaningless things for nothing. However, she couldn't help but notice the other's flushed state. 

"Is it too hot? You're burning up, maybe I should turn on the fan..." She started to get up from the bed. 

"Shut up and stay here you idiot!" Although there was no bite behind her words, just a little pinch of desperation. 

"Alright." There Yuri goes again, her fingers carding through bubblegum hair. She shifted behind her again, trying to get her partner to relax. 

"Ugh..." Unfortunately, the opposite was true. Natsuki seemed to only wind up tighter and tighter. 

"S-stop I can't do anymore." 

Yuri seemed to droop a bit, her hands hovering uncertainly as if she had done something inconceivable. 

"I'm so sorry did I hurt-"

"It's not you okay? Let's just stop." Not like Natsuki actually wanted to but this was so troublesome. 

"But you've still got this knot in your back." 

"It's fine..." 

"Is it really? Wasn't this bothering you a lot? You've gone to the nurse at least three times this week." 

"Wait how do you know that?" She usually went during history class when everybody was too busy cackling and harassing the unamused teacher to care. 

"Monika told me, she knew you wouldn't say anything on your own." 

"Right, of course." Ugh, why did Monika have to be so meddlesome? 

"Anyway, I want to help you so if you'll let me." 

"It's not my fault your being so weird and loving about a massage!" 

"O-oh, it's not pleasant for you? I just wanted to relieve some of the tension, you seemed very stressed." 

"I'm not-ugh who am I kidding?" Natsuki felt too tired to argue, always too tired. 

"Do you want me to continue?" Yuri asked but received no answer from her lover. 

"Honey, are you okay? Are you sure I didn't-" 

"No no no. You didn't injure me in any way so cut it-knock it off. I just feel funny about this." Natsuki purposely avoided turning her head to face her. 

"What makes it feel so funny?"

"W-well this uh you, your hands are like magic. I feel like melting into a fricking puddle." A very relaxed mushy puddle that could probably fade away in bliss. 

"T-thank you, but is it so funny that you can't handle it?" Yuri was quite proud she had read up on the art of massages. 

"No! I didn't say that!" 

"So you're fine with me continuing?" 

There they were again, those soft tender hands tracing her shoulder blades. It felt like she was the first original signed copy of the Portrait of Markov. Only, she was so much more precious than a book, far more precious than any book Yuri ever had in her life. Natsuki buried her face in her rolled up shirt and nodded. 

"No kisses?" Yuri asked as her hands set to work on the hard knot, wondering if it would upset the other. 

"I n-never said that."

**Author's Note:**

> So I tricked you? :3 Or not but I love writing these two. Doki Doki's always fun to write!


End file.
